Twilight Town Friends
by The Genius Mage
Summary: 50 random moments in Twilight Town with our favorite foursome, slight HaynerxOlette.


_**~*Twilight Town Friends*~**_

"_Hayner, Pence, Olette…!" Roxas called._

01: Ring: Seifer and his gang circled the friends menacingly, and Roxas exchanged a look with Hayner. "Well, this'll be fun."

02: Hero: "My hero!" Olette exclaimed, throwing her arms over Hayner's shoulders. The blonde haired teen had just succeeded in finishing his end of the project on time, for once.

03: Memory: It wasn't often at first, but more and more Roxas started dreaming of a strange, white castle and shadows in high chairs.

04: Box: The box was a familiar sight in the Usual Spot; it contained nothing but Pence's photos that he often took of the foursome.

05: Run: "Oh snap!" Hayner yelled as he and Roxas fled from Olette, whom had just been the victim of their new internet show, "Why Girls Fail", which was cancelled not two hours after.

06: Hurricane: "Show off," Hayner grumbled as Pence snapped pictures of Roxas as he dueled Seifer.

07: Wings: Olette finished painting Roxas's board with a flourish. "What do you think?" The boy examined it proudly. "I think Hayner will be jealous."

08: Cold: "It's. Freaking. Cold." Hayner complained as they stood outside the school. Pence raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you get a jacket?"

09: Red: When Olette saw her hand had slipped and she cut her finger, she just listened to whatever a panicked Hayner said as she tried desperately to _not look at the blood._

10: Drink: "That better be Coke," Pence said suspiciously as he watched a boy drink something at a party. When the boy fell flat on his face and started waving his arms as he recited "Row, Row, Row your boat", Roxas sighed. "Definitely not."

11: Midnight: It was pitch black in Roxas's room as not even the moon shone, and he felt a strange feeling in his chest as he woke once more from his dark dreams.

12: Temptation: "Go ahead Hayner, you know you want to." Roxas teased. "Shut up," replied his friend. Pence grinned too. "If you don't ask her, I will." Hayner looked startled, and then cleared his throat. "Olette, do you want to go to Homecoming?"

13: View: "Check out the view!" Roxas called from the top of the Clock Tower. Pence looked uneasy. "Step back a bit, Roxas!"

14: Music: Olette's cheery love songs made Hayner complain almost the instant he entered the threshold. …And he was promptly thrown out.  
15: Silk: "Hayner…what did you say about my hair?" Olette sounded surprised as her friend quickly dropped her hair, after removing a burr. "Nothing!"

16: Cover: "Take cover!" Roxas panicked, running down the street. A volley of snowballs from Hayner and Olette almost hit the poor blonde boy, that is, until Pence dropped the "Big Snowball" from the roof, then he really was hit.

17: Promise: The friends made an unusually solemn promise to never forget each other that day on the clock tower.

18: Dream: The dreams were bothering him more and more, and Roxas now saw a girl with blonde hair and sad, blue eyes. She was drawing something.

19: Candle: "Hayner…" "What, Olette?" "I think the candle goes in the pumpkin last."

20: Talent: "Twilight Town's got TALENT!" Declared the announcer during the talent show. "Kill me. Now." Hayner moaned as they went on stage to support Olette.

21: Silence: The silence between the three friends was weird, but they were missing someone…Someone with blonde hair and blue eyes.

22: Journey: _I've been on a great journey, haven't I_? Roxas thought as he watched Sora in his pod. But the boy didn't remember, not everything anyway.

23: Fire: The sun was like a great ball of fire that was hovering on the horizon, as red as blood, but to the friends it meant the start of a new day.

24: Strength: Roxas somehow found the strength to get back to his feet just as Seifer dealt his finishing blow.

25: Mask: Hayner thought Roxas had a constant mask of calmness, but inside he was really confused.

26: Ice: "This is new," Hayner said. "I know; why is there a giant snowman outside the Usual Spot?" Olette wondered. The snowman had on Roxas's clothes and it was holding a sign in place of a broomstick that read, "Merry Christmas!"

27: Fall: Roxas watched his friends' horrified stares as he plummeted, a freefall, off the clock tower.

28: Forgotten: Roxas feared that he'll just fade from his friends' hearts, but…was he ever there? That was a virtual town, after all.

29: Dance: "We're not doing the same song and dance as last year," hissed Olette. "Homework. For school. Now!"

30: Body: The main body of the assignment was complete, except the friends had forgotten the hair for the lion piñata's mane. They all suddenly looked slowly at Roxas, grinning.

31: Sacred: "This is a sacred spot of Twilight Town," said Pence mysteriously. "With a secret, sacred ritual that-" "Shut up and eat the dang ice cream." Hayner scowled.

32: Farewells: When Roxas had to say good bye to them, his sorrow touched Sora deeply.

33: World: "A whole new _world_," the girl on the TV sang. "What's with Olette and love songs?" Hayner complained, but shut up quickly remembering his last visit to her room had resulted in a painful bruise.

34: Formal: "Mr. Hayner." "Mr. Roxas." The friends exchanged mocking bows for their Health class which was teaching good manners, which resulted in the two bowing at once and hitting their heads.

35: Fever: "I hurt. In places that don't exist." Hayner moaned. Olette smiled and touched his forehead softly. "Don't exaggerate."

36: Laugh: The friends' laughter sent black ravens flying into the air like dark shadows as Seifer actually slipped on the banana peel.

37: Lies: Roxas knew his friends saw through his lies that he was okay, but he said nothing. They didn't need to know.

38: Forever: "We'll be friends forever," Roxas promised the other three. Deep inside, a foreboding feeling made his heart ache as he unknowingly lied.

39: Overwhelmed: "School work…too much…must…" Hayner struggled forward on his knees. "Ice cream, it's the only thing that-" Olette rolled her eyes and stuffed the ice cream in his mouth. "There."

40: Whisper: The friends would often whisper to each other at school, and the noise was so familiar to the teachers that when it wasn't there, they were actually worried.

41: Wait: Roxas ran after his friends, but when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, he was amazed; because it seemed time itself had decided to wait, though his friends didn't.

42: Talk: "We need to talk," Olette said seriously. "What?" Pence asked. "What are we going to do now? We'll need another sitting area of the Usual Spot now that Roxas is here."

43: Search: Their search for the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town resulted in failure, but at least the report was done.

44: Hope: The stars above gave Roxas a strong sense of hope and purpose, and when he closed his eyes, tales from other worlds seemed to flood the darkness until he opened them again with a gasp.

45: Eclipse: The solar eclipse was a rare thing in Twilight Town, what with the almost constant sunset coming to a halt. "Don't look at the sun!" Pence panicked as Hayner almost did.

46: Gravity: "The Great, Gravity Defying Hayner will-"Splat. "Gravity called; it wants the gold medal back." Olette said sarcastically.

47: Highway: Roxas looked down the highway and thought about how he never seemed to be able to leave the town at all.

48: Unknown: There was a great unknown before him, Roxas knew, for the future always was. If his friends were here, he'd face it with them, together.

49: Lock: Olette locked Hayner in the Usual Spot until he finished his homework. "You're not failing this grade on my watch," she said.

50: Breathe: "Breathe Hayner, breathe." Roxas said slowly. Pence snapped a picture. "You know, Hayner, it's only Homecoming. Calm down." Hayner swallowed. "But it's with _Olette!_"

~***~

_**Completely random moments, want to review?**_


End file.
